Never more
by Buffy Ane Summers
Summary: “ Por que no puedo de dejar de pensar así, por que..por que.., solo es mi amigo, solo eso...YA SIRIUS CONCÉNTRATE!, deja de pensar en él, por que lo hases?, no deberías!, el tiene novia..se va a casar..pero..¡SIRIUS EN QUE ESTAS PENSANDO! slash on


"Por que no puedo de dejar de pensar así, por que..por que.., solo es mi amigo, solo eso...YA SIRIUS CONCÉNTRATE!, deja de pensar en él, por que lo hases!?, no deberías!, el tiene novia..se va a casar..pero..¡SIRIUS EN QUE ESTAS PENSANDO! ACASO ESTAS CONSIDERANDO A JAMES COMO MAS DE LO QUE ES!"

Un apuesto joven de 17 años estaba bajo la ducha, perturbado, enojado consigo mismo, no podía controlar lo que pasaba por su cabeza, lo que pensaba...

- SIRIUS ¿¡VAS A SALIR ALGUN DIA!? – James estaba afuera tocando la puerta, aquel sonido, el sonido de aquella voz lo exaltó – ¿Recuerdas que estoy embarrialado?, acabamos de volver del entrenamiento de quiddich AMBOS, eso me incluye a mi también..

Había disfrutado tanto aquel entrenamiento, en verdad, jamás tantas bludggers lo habían golpeado en toda su vida, generalmente era ágil y casi nada lograba golpearlo, pero aquel día se había llevado sus buenos golpes, todo por que no lograba concentrarse, el verlo allí, en su máxima expresión, moviéndose con agilidad, Lily lo amaba si, era verdad, pero ella jamás podría apreciar aquellos movimientos suyos, aquel talento...

"Ya Sirius..deja de pensarlo!...recuerda..hoy tienes una cita con Mónica, concéntrate en ella.."

- SIRIUS SI NO SALES YO ENTRO! – grito un ya exasperado Prongs

"No me molestaría...YA BASTA SIRIUS!"

- Prongs..no sabia que tenías esas intenciones para con migo! – profirió el chico de ojos celestes (NdA: ojos celeste y se queda así!), en aquel lenguaje burlón que siempre usaba para molestar..., pero, aunque el no quisiera, deseaba que fuera verdad

- Prongs le voy a decir a Lily que le quieres poner los cuernos con Sirius – se escuchó la voz de Wormtail burlona

- ¿Què me quiere poner los cuernos con quien? – la pelirroja, sin duda, acababa de entrar en la habitación

Sirius sonrió dentro del baño tristemente

- CON SIRIUS LILY, CON SIRIUS! – le "aclaro" Moony

El chico de cabello negro azulado acababa de salir del baño, con la toalla amarrada a la cintura.

- Pues no Lily...no con migo..la triste realidad – Sirius apoyó un codo en el hombro James, el cual lo estaba viendo extraño por el último comentario, Padfoot lo volvió a ver con una sonrisa picara y después añadió – James JAMAS tendrá la suerte de tener a este cuero de hombre – mientras se señalaba a si mismo.

James, después de quedarse extrañado por el primer comentario de su amigo, acató rápidamente la broma y se disponía a abrir de nuevo una de sus famosas peleitas, que generalmente eran inofensivas pero una que otra vez alguno salía con un moretón nuevo, empujándolo hacia atras...

- TOALLA! – gritó al pelirroja – por mi no hay problemas con que ustedes dos se maten entre si..siempre y cuando los dos estén vestidos...

- Ya te dije Lily..por mas que James insista jamás me tendrá – volvió a bromear el animago – soy muy guapo para el – a este comentario James respondió con un codazo en el abdomen de Black

- Golpe bajo – declaró Lupin sin quitarle los ojos al libro que tenía enfrente...

Los dos chicos se quedaron quietos, James tenía una almohada dispuesta para golpear a Sirius, este se alejó un poco del chico...

- Bajo es James – se mofó y acto seguido la almohada fue lanzada hacia el, de la cual se deshizo con agilidad...

- Bueno James...nos vemos mas tarde – le dijo Lily a su prometido, y se despidieron de beso, James cerró la puerta con cerrojo.

- Padfoot, eso bien te hubiera servido en el entrenamiento- le dijo James mientras se empezaba a quitar el uniforme del equipo de quiddich - si sigues así para el partido a que perdemos...

- Vamos James, ¿cuáles son las probabilidades de que yo fallé mas de una vez? – respondió Sirius

- Bueno Padfoot, yo diría que unas treinta y cinco mas- le comento James mientras se quitaba la camiseta y dejaba su bien formado torso, desnudo

Si el supiera por que fue, si él supiera lo que le causaba por dentro, si el le correspondiera..pero no..él no podía pensar así, ni siquiera él mismo lo podía hacer, pero era imposible no hacerlo, aquella cosa que tenía su amigo

El corazón de Sirius palpitaba muy aprisa, le costaba mucho ocultarlo, resolvió volverse hacia su espejo e hizo como si se estuviera acicalando el cabello, pero en realidad no prestaba atención a lo que hacía, por que generalmente duraba horas acicalándoselo, en realidad miraba por el rabillo del ojo a aquel compañero suyo a aquel amigo...

"YA SIRIUS DEJALO"- se reprendió a él mismo y se empezó a vestir para su cita.

Pero era inevitable, aquella forma de ser, aquella intimidad que acostumbraban, aquel lenguaje sofisticado, aquellos gráciles movimientos, sus palabras, sus actos, su manera de ser, todo él, todo lo que él constituía le atraía sin poder evitarlo, pero ¿por que?, si habían llegado a ser casi hermanos, ¿por qué?, por que se tendría que enamorar él de su mejor amigo, ¿por qué él sufriria tanto el hecho de enamorarse...?

Un portazo lo exaltó, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones, Peter acababa de salir de la habitación, solo quedaba Remus allí, Sirius se podría poner a dar porras saltando de cama en cama que Moony no apartaría la vista de su libro...

James seguía en el baño, seguramente pasearía con Lily por los terrenos del colegio, él también andaría por allí con Mónica, pero, por alguna razón, aquella chica no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, ¿por qué se ponía tan nervioso cuando tenía a James muy cerca?, aunque después de siete años en el castillo ya los marauders habían logrado hacerse casi invisibles, todos menos Pettegrew (NdA: por que era medio bestia..que digo ES TODA UNA BESTIA!), si lo querían, para las demás personas sin necesidad de ningún implemento, ello a veces utilizaban la capa de James para pasearse con mas libertad por los terrenos, en las últimas expediciones Sirius se había rehusado a acompañarlos por aquella razón, el miedo de no poder ocultar lo que le pasaba cuando estaba cerca de él, por el temor de no poderse contener, pues bien ya tenia la fama de no tener mucha fuerza de voluntad cuando de hormonas se trata, estas continuas negaciones para los planes de alguna travesura o desenganche con los Slytherin tenían a sus amigos extrañados, generalmente ellos eran los que se tenían que rehusar a las desquiciadas insinuaciones de una broma que inventaba Black.

- Sirius ¿ estas bien ? –Lupin se había levantado de su cama y tenía la mano en el hombro del chico con aire preocupado, Sirius hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que tenia la cabeza entre los brazos, sosteniéndose la cabeza

- Si..Remus..gracias – respondió el animago poniéndose en su posición normal, haciendo que Remus le bajara la mano y lo volviera a ver con una mirada extraña

- Padfoot, jamás pensé decirlo pero, esta chica te anda del remate...- le dijo Remus, a lo que Sirius solo respondió con una sonrisa amarga – Ja..quien iba a decir que una chica pudiera causar ese efecto en el "gran" y mujeriego "lord" Padfoot – dijo en tono burlón mientras se retiraba de nuevo a leer

- Si..quien iba a decir que alguien pudiera causar ese efecto en mi... – susurró Sirius para si mismo mientras se terminada de alistar


End file.
